


[podfic] half the lies you tell aren't true

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: It takes a long, long time for Dorian to realize that he is still waiting for the Bull to finish what he started.





	[podfic] half the lies you tell aren't true

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [half the lies you tell aren't true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719679) by [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile). 



**Fic** : half the lies you tell aren't true

 **Author** : radiophile

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 38:45

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 35,5 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mfnesjqcevb91yc/radiophile+-+half+the+lies+you+tell+aren%27t+true+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/mue0ljxx)


End file.
